


Cuffed Castle

by Duchess_of_Strumpetness



Category: Castle
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Gen, Handcuffs, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castle is tied up doing research for his latest Nikki Heat novel and Kate unexpectedly becomes his inspiration with some help from Lanie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuffed Castle

Rick had tried everything to wriggle his way out of the handcuffs Kate had slapped on him nearly forty minutes ago but nothing was working. He made a mental note to make sure that Nikki didn’t cuff Jameson quite so tightly; he’d never get out of it. He’d come to the conclusion that he was not going to be able to slip his wrists out of them without losing a fair bit of skin, so the next step was the key he kept in his wallet. Course it would take some manoeuvring to get to it. Unlike when Kate had handcuffed him to the squad car on their first case, both his wrists were cuffed. 

“Bloody research!” Rick muttered trying to reach the back pocket of his jeans and snag his wallet. Horrified he stopped to think. Had he put his wallet back in his pocket after Alexis and his mother raided it this morning? Rick wriggled around until he could feel the lump in his back pocket. ‘Thank goodness’, he thought knowing he really would have had to call Kate and that was the last thing he wanted to do. He could hear the TV on in the other room and figured she’d done as promised and sat down to watch a movie while he got himself out of this predicament. 

Kate had not been impressed when Rick had asked her to come over and bring her handcuffs with her that had been obvious by the look she shot him. Lanie had been unable to hide her amusement, Ryan and Esposito hadn't been able to hide their guffaws of laughter even under Kate's death stare. Hastily Rick had explained what he'd needed the handcuffs for and reluctantly Kate had agreed. Rick refused to put anything in his books he hadn't tested himself. 

Rick was pulled from his reverie by the click of his office door opening. Startled, he looked up and was sure his jaw was now somewhere on the floor. Kate stood in the doorway, but a Kate he'd never seen before. Her hair was tussled, a look Rick was sure wasn't as effortless as it looked, her eyes a sexy smoky gray and her lips bright red. Her breasts were spilling out the top of a cherry red corset with black lacing up the front. Black garters held up sheer stockings and she wore five-inch stiletto heels laced around her ankles with ribbons. 

“Kate!” Rick croaked, cleared his throat and tried again “Kate?” Rick wasn't quite sure he was capable of more than that right now. All the blood in his body had suddenly pooled a lot lower and his jeans were quite a bit tighter. He shifted uncomfortably in the chair but couldn't take his eyes off this new sexy Kate. 

“Hmmmm?” she murmured as she sauntered across the office and perched on the edge of Rick's desk and crossed her legs. One long slender leg was swinging backwards and forwards, capturing his attention like a hypnotist’s pendulum. His gaze caressed her leg, up shapely calves to slim toned thighs to that pale strip of flesh above her stockings, dissected by the garter clipped to her corset. 

Rick swallowed nervously and finally met her smoky green gaze. “Kate?” he questioned confusion evident in his voice as he struggled against the cuffs. ‘This was not one of my smarter ideas’ he thought as Kate put both hands on his knees and pushed his chair back a bit so she could shift over until she was sitting right in front of him. 

It wasn't often that Kate had Rick completely at a loss for words but she was enjoying his confusion. When Lanie had suggested that Kate take advantage of Rick while he was cuffed she'd laughed, at first, but Lanie had sown the seed and the idea wouldn't leave her. The thought of Rick helpless and at her mercy was too good a chance to pass up. They had a wonderful afternoon shopping for just the right outfit for their plan.

Kate put her hands on Rick's knees and slid off the edge of the desk. Sliding her hands up his thighs as she leaned forward. Kate was captivated watching Rick's blue eyes darken as she slid closer and closer. She licked her lips and he swallowed nervously again. Arousal fluttered to life in Kate's belly at what she had planned, of what she was going to do to Rick and hopefully, what he'd do to her, if he could get loose that was.

“I figured Jameson might need a bit of added...encouragement!” she muttered against his lips, “if he can get loose of course.” she said chuckling as Rick again struggled against the cuffs. Kate leaned in and whispered in Rick's ear “Do you need some help there Castle?” she nipped his ear and couldn't prevent her grin at the shudder that wracked his body. 

Kate had deliberately cuffed Rick a little tighter than necessary; after all, she didn't want him getting out to easily, what was the fun in that? Kate slid closer and put one knee on the chair and her hands on Rick's chest. She was pleasantly surprised by the muscles tensing under her hands and the catch in Rick's breathing. His eyes had darkened to nearly black and his body quivered under her hands. Whatever cologne he was wearing invaded Kate's brain, the smell would forever remind her of Rick. It was dark, spicy and erotic, much like the man himself. 

She leaned in closer and very deliberately inhaled his scent. A small grin spread across her face at the hitch in his breathing. She buried her face in his shoulder and licked his neck. Rick groaned at her touch.

He'd never seen Kate like this and Rick knew he was totally at her mercy and despite the fact he couldn't touch, he could certainly feel. Her scent was all around them, he couldn't place it but it reminded him of cool sheets and a hot woman and Kate was driving him wild. At the touch of her mouth on his neck, he shuddered as his stomach clenched in arousal and his jeans got even tighter. Considering where her knee was, there was no way Kate could miss his reaction to her. By the slight movement of her knee and the pressure she applied, he knew she was perfectly aware of his condition. Wretched woman.

“Kate!” Rick groaned as her knee teased him, it was driving him mad. That not so gentle pressure between his legs, her lips on his neck and that evocative scent he knew would give him an instant hard on for the rest of his life. He could feel the vibration of her lips against his neck as she hummed her acknowledgement of his outburst. “Oh God, Kate!” Rick growled as he surged to full throbbing arousal. She reached down and cupped him, murmuring her approval as Rick thrust up against her hand as she gripped him through his jeans. Feeling the length of him through the thick denim Kate grinned. ‘I've not even started with you Rick’ she thought as she gripped the front of his tee shirt and stared into Rick's lust filled eyes.

She'd never been a particularly dominant lover; usually once the sex was finished, she’d left. She’d never woken up in a strange bed, preferring to wake in her own but then she'd never had a lover quite like Rick. Kate found she rather enjoyed having him at her mercy. “You're over dressed,” she murdered against his lips and slowly, tortuously slid backwards off his lap. Never taking her gaze from his, she bowed her head and kissed his length through the denim. Rick struggled against the cuffs and Kate laughed at him, a low sexy throaty laugh that made Rick's cock leap hungrily.

“Uncuff me Kate!” he demanded, his voice stronger than he would thought possible. She gave him a sultry look over her shoulder and leaned over the desk, giving Rick an uninterrupted view of that spectacular arse in a thong and suspenders. Rick closed his eyes and counted from ten backwards, anything to try to get his body back under control. He wasn't anywhere near Kate yet, hell he was still fully dressed but he could feel his balls tightening already. He'd not lost control so easily since he'd been sixteen. He opened his eyes to see Kate standing over him with a pair of scissors in her hand and a wicked grin on her face. Slowly she climbed back onto Rick's lap, making sure she brushed up against him as often as she could. 

“Do you have any particular fondness for that tee shirt?” she asked her lips inches from his. When Rick shook his head, Kate tugged it from his jeans and quite calmly sliced it from hem to neckline leaving his chest bare. Leaning forward she swiped her tongue around one of his nipples and chuckled at his low moan, the vibrations echoing through his chest. Careful not to cut him she sliced tee shirt off his arms and dropped the pieces and the scissors to the floor, forgotten.

“You've been holding out on me Rick,” Kate said appreciatively running her hands over his chest. “This is not the body of a man who spends his time behind a desk,” Rick couldn't come up with a reply of any description, not with Kate flicking her tongue over his nipple and lightly scratching his stomach muscles.

“Some,” he replied fighting against the cuffs again. Kate crawled further up his body and cupped Rick's face, his stubble scratching her palm. She'd always rather liked that scruffy bad boy look he had going on but this was one bad boy she didn't want to tame, she wanted him to come out to play.

“Kate, uncuff me, please?” Rick hated the pleading in his voice but he wasn't getting anywhere trying to get out himself and he desperately wanted to get his hands on those lush curves. To taste those sweet lips and peel Kate out of that...what the hell was she wearing? Whatever it was, it was driving him nuts, well that and her not so subtle teasing.

“I don’t think so!” she murmured just before she kissed him. Rick groaned at the first touch of her lips on his, a sound Kate was determined to hear more often. Rick ran his tongue along Kate's lip and she teased his in return, deepening the kiss as she absorbed the taste of him. Coffee and scotch and Rick, it was a heady combination. Kate cupped Rick's stubbly cheeks in her hands and kissed him, their tongues duelling for control. Eventually they had to pull apart for air, chests heaving.

“My god you're beautiful,” Rick gazed up at her, lust-filled eyes roaming over her body. “Wicked and naughty and I will get my revenge,” he promised and Kate laughed as he fought against the cuffs.

“I've not finished with you yet Ricky boy.” She nuzzled his neck and flicked her tongue out, tasting him and Rick growled as Kate continued her way down his chest, nibbling and kissing and driving him wild. Of course the damned woman was all too aware of how aroused he was. She could hardly miss it considering she was sprawled in his lap, her legs balanced on the armrests of his chair and the way she was rocking herself against him, oh she knew alright. Never taking her gaze from him, Kate kissed her way down his chest until she got to Rick's belt and slowly pulled the leather through the buckle, sliding it out of the belt loops and dropping it on the ground. She flicked the button open and slowly, tortuously so, slid down the zipper. Rick was rather proud of the fact he didn't come right then but that thought deserted him as she flicked out her tongue and licked his stomach just above his boxers.

“Fuck!” he muttered, closing his eyes for the first time, trying to gain some control. Never in his wildest imagination, and it was pretty wild, would Rick have ever come up with a scenario like this. Kate Beckett in lingerie, sure he'd imagined that, him at her total mercy hell yes but throw them both together and it being reality, well Rick wasn't sure he'd survive. 'But what a way to go' he thought and chuckled.

“Something funny Castle?” Kate asked sliding off his lap to stand between his spread legs; it was a sight she'd never forget. Rick sprawled very untidily in his office chair, hair a dishevelled mess from her fingers, his lips swollen from her kisses. Wearing only a pair of unfastened jeans and the elastic on his boxers just keeping him decent. It was the stuff of any woman's fantasy. 'And he's all mine' Kate couldn't help feeling rather thrilled by that thought.

“Just wondering if you're just going to tease all night?” he questioned with a cheeky smirk and a flick of his eyebrow as he glanced down at himself, his penis peeking above the elastic, far too engorged to be held back by something as minor as elastic.

“Maybe,” Kate ran her finger along his erection, circled the head and traced the same path to the base again, “Maybe not!” Rick muttered something raw and brutal which make Kate's insides flutter in shocked arousal. Apparently, he had quite a repartee of swear words in his vocabulary. She loved the way his hips cantered off the chair at her touch, how his rock hard cock twitched under his boxers as she stroked and petted it. At Rick's low growl, Kate looked up and felt her insides flutter, her arousal building along with his. He’d given up fighting the cuffs and had his head thrown back, eyes clamped shut, quite shamelessly enjoying her touch as he thrust against her hand.

Kate’s finely tuned senses gloried in the moment. Rick was warm and solid against Kate’s palm, which he filled to overflowing. The satin of his boxers sliding sensually over his cock, was delightful to watch, and no doubt he was enjoying the sensation. His soft moans were the only sound in the office, and she could swear she could detect a hint of pheromone under the cologne as his body temperature rose. Kate gripped the waistband of his jeans and tugged. With no further encouragement, he lifted his hips off the chair so Kate could drag his jeans and boxes off, leaving him totally naked, at her mercy and still cuffed.

Indeed, it was not the body of a man who spent all his time behind a desk. Kate knew Rick had been working out; he’d been worried about letting her, Ryan and Esposito down if they ever needed to call upon him but she’d not expected results like this. She’d always known he was a big man but now he was all muscle and sinew. The muscles in his shoulders were more defined and she could hardly wrap her hand around his biceps. The planes of his chest and stomach were solid muscle. Much to her delight, his fully aroused cock nearly reached his belly button. She ran a finger along the underside and it danced to her tune happily. His thighs were thick and solid and his feet long and broad.

Rick couldn’t take his eyes off Kate as she studied him. He would have sworn she was actually touching him, he was sure he could feel the heat of her eyes on him.

“You do know I'm going to put this in the next book don’t you?” Rick was proud of the fact his voice didn’t waiver, even when she petted him. Course he couldn’t prevent his body’s reaction to her, it was obeying her right now not him. His cock jerked and twitched at her touch. ‘Bloody traitorous thing’ he thought annoyed.  
“Next book?” Kate queried giving him a curious look “what next book?”  
“It was a three book deal, remember,” Rick bit back a groan as she continued to torture him.  
“What are you calling this one?” Kate asked and Rick couldn’t miss her tone of annoyance.  
“Primal Heat” he replied and for the first time was slightly worried by the glare she gave him.

“Primal…Heat,” she repeated “I'll show you primal!” That was all the warning Rick got as Kate slowly slid to her knees between his spread legs, leant forward and licked him from balls to head, driving him wild. He dug his fingernails into his palms to try to distract himself from the sight of Detective Kate Beckett on her knees between his legs. Rick knew that was an image that would stay with him for life. Never breaking eye contact Kate leaned forward licked her lips and engulfed him in the wet warmth of her mouth. 

“Oh god,” Rick groaned at the sight but he couldn’t tear his gaze away. It had to be the most erotic thing he’d ever seen. He’d been on the receiving end of a few blowjobs in his life but none like this. Rick wasn’t sure if it was the fact it was Kate sucking and licking him as if he was her favourite ice cream, the fact she was so damn good at it or what but he didn’t care, she was amazing. She swirled her tongue around him, finding the super sensitive spot just under the head that brought forward a deep guttural groan Rick couldn't contain. The vibrations from her chuckle danced along his cock and realising how it affected him, she did it again. 

“Sweet Jesus Kate, I won’t last if you keep doing that.” Rick was trying to keep still but his hips had other ideas as they lifted off the chair for deeper contact. Kate gave him a slow sexy wink and took all of him in, deep throating him like an expert. Rick's groan echoed through the study. 

Kate had never particularly enjoyed giving blowjobs in the past. She’s always found them rather demoralising and definitely more for the man’s benefit than for hers but with Rick, it was different. She loved the sounds she was dragging from him, the guttural moans and catches in his breathing. She loved the feel of his body under her hands and the taste and feel of him in her mouth.

Rick was big and solid. Kate had always thought the cliché ‘hard steel encased in warm velvet’ was just that a cliché but it suited Rick perfectly. His cock was rock hard but warm and living and she loved the way he smelt, warm and earthy. Gently she caressed his balls, testing their weight and heaviness in her hand. She glanced up to see Rick with his eyes screwed tightly shut, biting his lower lip his strong throat muscles quivering. Kate desperately wanted to see him lose control so she firmly grasped his balls as she deep throated him. At Rick's muttered curse she knew he was close, well that and the fact his balls were snuggled up tight against his body and he couldn’t keep still. Wanting to see him lose control, and if she was honest, to discover what he tasted like Kate took him all in again but this time worked her throat muscles.

“Oh Christ Kate” Rick was trying to fight back the orgasm that was building but he knew he was fighting a losing battle. He could feel it building and knew it was going to be explosive. Kate looked up to find him watching her and what ever it was, maybe that saucy wink, it sent Rick over the edge. “Kate” Rick groaned “I’m going to come!” and helplessly he started to spend himself in her talented mouth. Greedily Kate swallowed the lot she didn’t really have a lot of choice as he flooded her mouth with warm, slightly salty semen.

Kate didn’t find his taste at all objectionable, a bit spicy and salty but sweetish too. Grinning she was rather glad of Rick's sweet tooth, seems it had other uses too. After a few licks to clean him up she sat back on her heels and licked her lips. Slowly Rick opened his eyes and looked down at her.  
“Wow” was all he said and Kate laughed. “What’s so funny?” Rick was proud of the fact he could string a sentence together.  
“Not very descriptive for a writer, Castle!” Kate put her palms on his knees and slowly stood up, her knees protesting from the slightly cramped position and Rick's hard wood floor.  
“Hey you should be amazed I managed that much.” he replied with a pout that normally would have irritated Kate a bit but right now she found it incredibly sexy. Crawling up his body, she nipped his lower lip and kissed him. Their tongues fought for dominance until finally they broke apart gasping for air.  
“Are you going to uncuff me now?” Rick asked, his eyebrow disappearing into his hairline.  
“Nope,” Kate replied and had to stifle a giggle at the look on Rick's face, “I've not finished with you yet,”  
“I don’t think my powers of resurrection are quite that good Kate.” The look she gave him was pure mischief.  
“You sure about that?” she asked taking hold of his semi erect cock and rubbing it against her entrance. Quite shamelessly using it to stimulate herself, it didn’t take much. Kate wanted to feel Rick inside her, stretching her for their pleasure, driving her wild. While he wasn’t fully erect he certainly wasn’t flaccid either.   
“Please tell me you have a condom nearby?” Rick said not nearly as steadily as he would have liked.

Wordlessly Kate shimmied off his lap, picked his jeans up off the floor and pulled his wallet from the back pocket. Rick's fleeting hope she was going to uncuff him was dashed when she pulled out the condom he kept in it and dangled it from between two fingers.  
“I don’t but you do. Hoping to get lucky Ricky?” all he could do was nod as Kate loosened the ribbons that held her corset together so it slid down slightly and her breasts spilled from the top of it. Sauntering back over to Rick, she tore open the package with her teeth and expertly sheathed him. Kate had finished playing, finished driving Rick wild, right now she wanted him. Climbing back into his lap she took him in her hand, positioned him where she wanted him and slowly sunk down onto his length. Their moans were the only sound in the study.

To Kate it felt like it took ten minutes to fully sheath Rick. He was not a small man and it had been a while since she’d taken a lover. She was stretched to capacity, his cock buried to the hilt in her wet warmth. She put her hands on his shoulders and lifted herself up until just the head remained inside her and slid back down. Kate tugged the ribbons on her corset and it fell open completely, baring her to his gaze.  
Kate gripped Rick's biceps and rode him, loving the feel of his big strong body under her and his cock filling her. Rick’s blue eyes had darkened to nearly black as he watched them.   
“God you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen,” Rick said, his voice deep and husky from his arousal. His gaze caressed her from her tussled hair, to her smudged red lipstick. “I need to taste you,” at his growled admission Kate scooped her breasts out of her corset and massaged them, pushing them together but staying just out of Rick's reach as she rode him. Driving them both closer and closer to the edge.

“Kate!” Rick growled as she continued to tease him, torment him and drive him out of his mind with lust. Every time he tried to get his mouth on her, Kate moved out of his reach. “Damn it Kate,” Rick swore and she laughed, a deep throaty chuckle. She was drunk on the power she had over him, of knowing she had brought him to this level of arousal. Knowing his big strong sexy body was totally hers to do as she wished. Kate had never felt more powerful, beautiful or sexy.   
“You’re a bloody tease” with no regard to the amount of skin he was about to lose Rick ripped his wrist out of the handcuff. He hissed at the sting but it didn’t deter him. He gripped Kate's hips and finally got her breast in his mouth.   
Kate gasped in shocked surprise as she felt both of Rick’s hands pull her forward to feast on her breast. The only thought that entered her lust-fogged brain was ‘oh hell, he’s loose!’ but she was not capable of much more than that. 

They were both well past sweet and gentle, their loving was slightly rough, frantic and wild. One of Rick’s hands was spread in the middle of her back, preventing Kate from getting away from him again, the other was spread across her ass and his wicked talented mouth was feasting on her breast. She threw her head back and moaned as Rick sucked, not being overly gentle about it but Kate didn’t care, she needed this like she needed her next breath of air.

“Rick!” Kate groaned, so close Rick could feel her fluttering along his cock, squeezing him like a warm fist but he wanted them to come together. He slid one hand down to where they were joined and slid his finger into the wetness he found there and slid it up towards her clit and Kate groaned into his shoulder as he teased and tormented it. Their breath coming faster and faster. Sweat slick bodies slapping together and mutual groans of lust.  
“Oh God Rick!” she groaned as he pinched her clit between two fingers, a bolt of not quite pain but a lot of pleasure shot straight to where they were joined and Kate couldn’t prevent her scream as she toppled over the edge and her body came apart with the strongest orgasm she’d ever had. 

The rippling of her pussy along his cock sent Rick over the edge as well and he couldn’t precent his primal roar as he came, stronger and harder than he could ever remember.   
Exhausted Kate collapsed on his chest and Rick wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

“Remind me to let you tie me up again,” he muttered, far too sedated to want to move but being caught butt arse naked in the study with Kate sprawled over his lap wasn’t something he relished. Right now though he wasn’t sure if his legs would carry them upstairs to his room as he had no intention of letting Kate go.  
“Remind me to send Lanie roses later,” Kate mumbled, hardly having the energy to move.  
“Lanie?” Rick asked curious  
“Yes,” Kate nodded, her hair tickling Rick’s neck and chest, “it was her idea that I take advantage of you while you were tied up.”  
“Roses don’t quite convey the right degree of thanks,” rather unsteadily Rick stood up and Kate grabbed onto him tighter. Stepping over their clothes Rick carried Kate out of the study and up to his room.  
“Rick?” she asked slightly puzzled, surely he couldn’t want more. She was exhausted.  
“Don’t even think you’re going home tonight!” with a grin at his stern words Kate buried her head in the crook of shoulder and for the first time in her life was carried to bed in the arms of her lover. 

A week later she received a text message from Lanie “get your bootie down here right now woman!” Puzzled Kate read over the message three more times. They didn’t have a case right now so she was rather curious about Lanie’s tone.   
“What’s up?” Kate asked as she walked into Lanie’s domain.  
“If you decide you don’t want that sexy man who’s keeping you up nights, being your best friend I get first dibs on him,” at Kate’s puzzled expression Lanie waved her wrist under Kate’s nose.  
“He sent you diamonds!” Kate gasped at the gorgeous diamond bracelet now decorating Lanie’s wrist, “What do I get out of this deal!”  
“A man who makes you forget your own name in bed and has promised you sweet revenge for handcuffing him, what more do you want?,” Lanie burst out laughing at the huge blush that stained Kate’s cheeks “and with that reaction you can’t deny I'm right.”   
Kate couldn’t say a word in her own defence as Lanie was one hundred percent correct and she was having the time of her life.


End file.
